


Aventura en compañía

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un universo en el que las Princesas del Corazón son personajes de películas y el Rey Mickey solo el logo de una empresa de entretenimiento, Sora un muchacho común y corriente que vive en Funabashi junto a su madre y su hermano Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventura en compañía

En un universo en el que las Princesas del Corazón son personajes de películas y el Rey Mickey solo el logo de una empresa de entretenimiento, Sora un muchacho común y corriente que vive en Funabashi junto a su madre y su hermano Roxas. Su padre los abandonó cuando Roxas era un bebé de meses y Sora apenas lo recuerda como algo más que una espalda borrosa alejándose en la distancia. 

Su madre trabaja de secretaria del presidente de una pequeña empresa de entretenimiento local y la infancia de Sora transcurre en la guardería de dicho lugar, escondiéndose de la maestra y haciendo todo el lío posible junto a sus amigos Riku y Kairi. Riku es el hijo del mentado presidente de la empresa y Kairi la nieta de una de las vestuaristas, los tres creando el grupo más extraño e inseparable del mundo.

Van los tres a la misma primaria y luego a la misma secundaria, los tres en esa relación pseudo simbiótica que a más de un profesor le ha traído dolores de cabeza. Incluso van a la misma universidad, pero esta vez a carreras distintas.

En esta realidad como, en la otra los tres sienten que debe haber algo más en esta vida que el metro cuadrado en el que se criaron. Hacen planes y ahorran y apenas pueden juntan lo que tienen en unas mochilas y salen a recorrer el mundo, caminando todo lo que pueden y durmiendo en hoteles baratas para poder comer un día más. Es increíble, fascinante y Sora no elegiría embarcarse en esta aventura con nadie más.


End file.
